Conversation animée
by Apprile
Summary: Petits sujets de conversation en ligne entre nos personnages préférés. Se déroule pendant la saison 3.


Auteur : Apprile  
Série : Primeval  
Couple : Vous verrez  
Genre : HUMOUR

Venez rire ^^

* * *

_Abby-Rex vient de se connecter._

Dark-Vador : Coucou Abby, ça va ?

Abby-Rex : Oui, je vais bien Connor. Je vois que tu as enfin créé un compte. Avec un pseudo assez bizarre je dois dire…

Dark-Vador : C'est le super méchant dans Star-Wars ! Voyons Abby !

Abby-Rex : Oui, je sais, merci ! Je connais bien les films que tu n'arrêtes pas de mater dans MON salon avec MON pop corn.

_xx-Sarah-xx vient de se connecter._

xx-Sarah-xx : Bonjour tout le monde !

Abby-Rex : Salut Sarah, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas connecté !

Dark-Vador : Salut !

Abby-Rex : Tu es encore au CRA ?

xx-Sarah-xx : Non là je suis chez moi, je suis crevée à travailler sur l'artéfact.

Dark-Vador : Je te comprends, une petite pause ça fait du bien !

Abby-Rex : Tu parles, depuis hier tu fais que glandouiller, Connor !

_LeBoss vient de se connecter._

Dark-Vador : Même pas vrai ! En plus je te signale que je suis à la bibliothèque !

LeBoss : Waouh ! Et que faisait le grand Connor Temple dans une bibliothèque ?

Dark-Vador : Non mais hilarant, Danny. Je suis mort de rire !

Abby-Rex : Au lieu d'être de discuter, tu devrais lire, dans une bibliothèque, Connor.

Dark-Vador : Je lis, très chère. Je lis toutes vos fabuleuse paroles qui viennent du présent, et non pas du passé, comme tous ses bouquins. Le présent est à préserver !

xx-Sarah-xx : Ce que tu dis est profond. Félicitation.

Dark-Vador : Je suis en train de rêver, ou vous vous foutez de moi ?

LeBoss : Absolument pas, voyons. Tu te fais des idées !

xx-Sarah-xx : Sinon Danny, je ne savais pas que tu avais un compte.

LeBoss : Je voulais juste voir un peu ce que c'était que cette étrange chose que « réseaux sociaux ».

Abby-Rex : Et le pseudo qui va avec !

LeBoss : Je savais que vous allez aimer !

Abby-Rex : C'était ironique, Danny.

Dark-Vador : C'est le jour des clashes aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

xx-Sarah-xx : Non, juste le week-end qui commence.

_Soldat—Qualifié vient de se connecter._

LeBoss : Soldat Qualifié ?

Dark-Vador : Ah, notre bon vieux soldat _qualifié_ !

LeBoss : Qui est-ce ?

xx-Sarah-xx : Becker !

Soldat—Qualifié : C'est une longue histoire.

Dark-Vador : Non, courte pour les intimes voyons ! Papa Connor va se faire une joie de la raconter brièvement. Il était une fois, un petit Becker têtu qui voulait retrouver ses amis dans une salle d'opération d'un hôpital.

Soldat—Qualifié : Têtu ? Moi têtu ?

Dark-Vador : Croyant être le plus fort, il décida de mener lui-même la mission de se repérer dans ce petit hôpital, contre le gré de Papa Connor qui essayait tant bien que mal à sauver la situation déjà désespérée !

Soldat—Qualifié : Non faut pas abuser là ! Excuse-moi, mais la situation n'était pas si désespéré que ça !

Dark-Vador : Non bien sûr ! Des petits dinosaures se baladaient dans l'hôpital, et Cutter était enfermé dans une salle, seul avec Abby qui s'occupe essentiellement des animaux, avec une femme qui allait accoucher ! Et cette salle était une salle d'OPERATION !

Soldat—Qualifiée : Evidemment, dit comme ça, c'est différent.

Dark-Vador : Et donc, notre charmant Becker nous a fait faire des petits tours dans l'hôpital, se foutant de moi (de ma gueule surtout), disant qu'il était assez intelligent et qualifié pour se repérer dans un hôpital.

LeBoss : Et à la fin de cette histoire, c'était au tour de Connor de se foutre de Becker.

Soldat—Qualifié : Non, c'est vrai ? Tu as deviné ça tout seul !

Dark-Vador : Attendez une seconde, je reviens !

xx-Sarah-xx : Va-t-il tendre le bras et se mettre à lire un livre ?

LeBoss : Ou à se précipiter dehors pour respirer à l'air libre.

Abby-Rex : Qu'est ce que vous êtes méchant. Connor est bien plus qu'un simple _geek_.

Soldat—Qualifié : Moi non plus je ne lis pas des masses. Lire, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère faire du sport ou regarder un bon film.

_Jenny' vient de se connecter._

LeBoss : Bonjour !

xx-Sarah-xx : Jenny ! On ne vous a pas revu (enfin, il serait plus correct de dire « reparler ») depuis votre départ du CRA !

Abby-Rex : Vous avez retrouvez un nouveau train de vie ?

Soldat—Qualifié : Bande d'harceleuse.

LeBoss : Si je suis dans la « bande d'harceleuse », tu ne feras bientôt plus partit de ce monde, Becker.

Soldat—Qualifié : Si tu parles du monde virtuel, je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, je trouve que discuter sur ce réseau social comme ça, s'en est navrant.

LeBoss : Navrant ?

Soldat—Qualifié : Les gens deviennent ce qu'on appelle des « no-life ».

LeBoss : Pas exactement, tu parles avec de vraies personnes.

Soldat—Qualifié : En se bousillant les yeux, oui.

LeBoss : Alors que fais-tu encore là ?

Soldat—Qualifié : Je regarde le niveau pathétique de ce logiciel, en utilisant les jeux qui bug sans arrêt et les autres gadgets. D'ailleurs, pourquoi une webcam ?

LeBoss : Pour regarder l'autre ?

Soldat—Qualifié : A quoi ça sert de regarder son ami taper un texte et lire sur l'écran ? A rien. A par le mater, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour rester perché à sa webcam !

LeBoss : Je suis sûr que tu pourrais en dire long sur se site toi… Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'utiliser la webcam ! Moi qui n'y connais rien, j'ai envie de tester pour voir. Et puis, toi aussi tu en as une. Je vois l'icone sous ta photo.

Soldat—Qualifié : C'est la Cam qui est intégré à mon ordinateur portable. Pas le choix. Et puis, parlons des photos de profil ! A quoi ça sert de…

LeBoss : Mettre une photo de soit ? C'est pas pour rien que c'est marqué « photo de profil. »

Xx-Sarah-xx: Oh ! On peut en placer une ?

LeBoss: Bien sûr.

Jenny' : Vous n'avez pas changé. Même pour vos façons d'écrire. On vous reconnaît si bien. C'est dans ces moment là que le CRA me manque, d'un certain côté.

LeBoss : Vous avez quand même pris une sage décision, Jenny.

Soldat—Qualifié : Tu parles, ce n'est pas toi, le grand Danny Quinn qui déprimait à moitié et soupirait longuement en passant devant le bureau vide de Jenny ?

LeBoss : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi veut parler le soldat _qualifié_.

Soldat—Qualifié : Moi je vais me coucher, je dois me lever tôt demain.

Abby-Rex: Bonne nuit !

xx-Sarah-xx : Bisou !

Jenny': A bientôt.

LeBoss : Surtout, fais des rêves qui font peur. Je vais larguer un fantôme au dessus de ta tête pour que tu hurles d'effroi !

Abby-Rex : Qui a prit possession de notre bien aimé Danny ?!

_Soldat—Qualifié vient de se déconnecter._

* * *

Suite ?


End file.
